


Interlude

by arcticfox007



Series: Cas and Dean (Destiel) December 2020 Challenge [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel December 2020 (Supernatural), First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Romantic Fluff, dean thinks he's dreaming, destiel december challenge 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcticfox007/pseuds/arcticfox007
Summary: Dean wakes up in the middle of the night but feels as if he may actually be dreaming.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Cas and Dean (Destiel) December 2020 Challenge [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036836
Comments: 11
Kudos: 97





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Destiel December Challenge 2020
> 
> Day 10: Mistletoe
> 
> This is a continuation of Days 2-9 and will be continued on Day 11. This is a lot of fluff, and con be treated as a stand alone story. This one is short, but I didn't want to go beyond this scene for this segment.

***  


Dean woke up on the pull-out sometime in the middle of the night. He woke up slowly, not truly awake, which was usual for him especially in a strange room. He didn’t get up, just let his eyes roam blearily around the room. Sam and Charlie had claimed the larger bed in the suite while Dean was still in the small living area. After taking in the room that was cast in soft moonlight Dean’s eyes rested on the angel who had taken up residence on the window seat. As soon as Dean spotted Castiel’s gaze on him the angel shifted uncomfortably and looked out of the window instead. 

Dean knew it was his own fault. Cas had been watching over him for so many years now, but all Dean ever did was give him grief about personal space and how it was creepy to stare while someone was sleeping. Honestly though, Dean didn’t mind. If Dean could have watched Cas sleep, he would have. As it was, he took the rare moment to just look at the beautiful creature framed by the moonlit snow through the large window. Castiel was still wearing the ridiculous matching flannel Christmas PJs that Charlie had insisted they all wear (although Dean had to admit they were extremely comfortable). Dean smiled at the fuzzy socks Cas had picked out for himself, cute cats with Santa hats. He had given Dean socks with angels on them, saying they looked like the angels from the scavenger hunt, but Dean knew he’d keep them because they reminded him of Cas. 

It was still snowing outside, although it looked like it was dying down. The soft white backdrop gave Cas a kind of glow, and even from the pull-out Dean could see the angel’s blue eyes crinkling at the edges as a soft smile tipped up one side of the angel’s mouth. Dean suspected that Cas knew he was being stared at. 

“Can’t sleep?” Cas’ voice was barely above a whisper.

“I guess not.”, Dean mumbled. Cas kept his gaze on the snowfall outside and Dean continued to file away the scene into his memory. For the first time he noticed the leafy decorations that hung around the window seat. Mostly it was loops of garland and red ribbon, but there was one plant hanging on either end that Dean didn’t recognize right away. Since he was up anyway, he decided to get a closer look. One was in the corner right above where Cas was leaning back on the wall. Dean shuffled over to Cas, still feeling hazy as if this was all a dream. The angel turned to Dean as he approached, giving him a questioning look. 

“Dean?” Dean had already stared at Cas, so he felt he could also ignore his personal space rule as well. His chest brushed Castiel’s shoulder as Dean reached up to touch the sprig of plant hanging from a nail on the wall. It looked familiar but Dean’s mind was fuzzy and he couldn’t quite place it.

“Be careful, it probably has Nargles.”, Cas stated in a completely serious voice. Dean let out a soft laugh and Cas’ unexpected pop-culture reference. 

“Mistletoe. I knew I recognized it.” It took a moment for his sleep addled brain to realize what he’d just said. Mistletoe. Hanging right above him and Cas. Dean could feel the blush rapidly spreading over his face. His eyes widened with the realization that he and the angel were alone out here, in the middle of the night, underneath the mistletoe. Cas seemed to misinterpret Dean’s reaction and quickly turned so he was facing the window again. 

“It’s alright Dean, we don’t have to observe every Christmas tradition.” Maybe Dean was imagining it but he thought Cas sounded disappointed. Dean took a shaky breath as his heart beat even faster. He dared to reach out and put his hand on the far side of Cas’ face. Cas’ stubble was rough against Dean’s hand and he found himself brushing his thumb across the angel’s jaw just for the sensation of it. He gently turned Castiel’s face back to him, stunned all over again by the depth and intensity of the angel’s eyes. 

“I don’t mind if you don’t.” Dean’s voice came out rougher than he had intended it to. He waited nervously as Cas’ eyes widened almost imperceptibly. After a moment that felt like an eternity, the angel licked his lips and nodded. Dean leaned in slowly, apparently too slowly for Cas who met him halfway. It was a chaste kiss, soft and fleeting, and yet the feelings that rushed through Dean as their lips met were unlike anything else he’d ever experienced. Dean resisted his need to lean in and explore the angel’s lips and mouth more thoroughly. He just held Cas’ face for a moment longer appreciating the Christmas tradition that had allowed him this small blessing. Cas’ eyes were closed, as if they hadn’t yet stopped kissing. 

“Thank you, Dean.” Cas sounded as if he were a bit breathless himself. Dean reluctantly released Cas’ face and took a small step back. 

“For what?” Dean still wasn’t convinced that he was really awake, this was more like a dream every second. Cas’ just smiled at him.

“All of this. Teaching me about holiday traditions. I feel – happy.” Dean let a nervous grin take over his face. Maybe that kiss had just been another Christmas tradition to Cas, but that was okay. He was genuinely glad that Cas seemed so much happier recently. 

“I know I don’t show it a lot, but I care about you Cas. You’ve given up so much for us, and I feel like I haven’t given much back in return. I, uh, I like making you happy.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly until he dared another glance at the angel’s face only to see him beaming at Dean. Dean smiled back and sat down on the other side of the window seat. The two of them fell into a comfortable silence watching the wind carry the snow through the trees outside. Dean didn’t remember falling asleep outside of the sensation of being lifted in strong arms and feeling the ghost of a soft touch on his forehead. A warm blanket was pulled up over him and Dean thought that if this was all a dream, that it was the best one he’d ever had. 

“It’s okay Dean, I’ll watch over you.” Dean snuggled into the blankets and whispered back a thank you, not being able to see the stunned look on Castiel’s face as he realized Dean actually wanted the angel to watch over him. Dean drifted off to the comforting sensation of someone running fingers through his hair.

***

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments are welcome. Please let me know if you noticed any major editing issues as I am my own editor :) 
> 
> Day 11 will be only 3 shopping days away from Christmas, so I hope you all come back and join me for the continuation of this story! Thank you for reading <3


End file.
